


24 Hours A Day 🕚 Eleven AM (Itsuki Minami)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [12]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Other, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You and Ikki were sitting in the library, listening to the teacher speak about some subject no one cared about. A sigh passed your lips as you closed your eyes. The woman’s scratchy voice made your head throb painfully.
Relationships: Minami Itsuki | Ikki/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕚 Eleven AM (Itsuki Minami)

  * **Genre** : Suggestive ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ikki ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You and Ikki were sitting in the library, listening to the teacher speak about some subject no one cared about. A sigh passed your lips as you closed your eyes. The woman’s scratchy voice made your head throb painfully.

A gasp passed your lips when you felt a cold hand on your thigh. Your eyes snapped to meet Ikki’s, glinting deviously. You grabbed his hand before he could move any farther and stood, pulling the blue-haired boy with you.

After making up an excuse to leave the room, you found an empty classroom where you could relax without a problem.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
